winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 313
One Last Fluttering of Wings is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Andros is in danger of total destruction due to the out-of-control Omega portal. Faragonda is notified and gives Aisha the news. The Winx all agree to travel to Andros and save the planet. They arrive to Andros, but Aisha's father does not approve, due to how dangerous the conditions are, however Aisha convinces him that she and the Winx will do their best. Valtor reveals to the Trix that Andros will fall, taking out everything, including the Winx. The Trix become upset at the fact that they were not the ones to defeat the Winx and want to go to Andros to defeat them, but Valtor keeps them back telling them that they would be destroyed with Andros. As the Winx fight Valtor's creatures, Aisha's father reveals to Aisha that his mind had been changed and would not lose hope. Taboc, a powerful wizard on Andros, leads Bloom, Tecna and Aisha to seal the portal. Taboc reveals that the creation of the portal was partitally his doing, and created it to have it escape proof. He states that he did not expect the portal open, and was weak against Valtor's powers. He also reveals that the only way to close the portal is closing it from the inside out, and that it would require a great sacrifice and greater courage. Bloom offers to close it, since she would not allow another planet to face the same doom as Domino had faced. Aisha refuses to let Bloom close the portal by herself and joins her in closing it, but both are brushed aside. Tecna, instead, volunteers to close it. As Stella, Flora and Musa join the Winx, they all protest for her to stop, but Taboc tells them that perhaps saving Andros is her destiny. Tecna becomes sucked in the portal. However, her risking her life to save the planet gains her Enchantix. Using her Fairy Dust, she seals the portal but falls into the Omega Dimension, and the portal closes. The Winx become very upset, most notably Musa, who runs to the closed portal, telling Taboc that they must do something. Taboc sadly counters that there was nothing else that could be done and assumes Tecna was gone forever. The Winx cry for hours, with Musa crying out in anguish. Major Events *The Winx go to Andros to stop it and the Omega Dimension from collapsing into each other. *Tecna sacrifices her sense of logic to save Andros, thus earning her Enchantix. *Tecna saves Andros, but is trapped in the Omega Dimension. Debuts *Tecna's Enchantix *Taboc Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Miss Faragonda *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Niobe *Taboc *Mer-Monsters *Mermaids Spells used *Fire Sphere - Bloom used it against the mer-monster. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This is the last appearance of Tecna's Winx transformation and form. *This episode features last appearance of Tecna until Sky and Bloom find her in "In the Snake's Lair". *This episode marks the debut of Tecna's Fairy Dust. *Even though Bloom and Tecna are shown transforming under the Magic Winx song but their poses are featured during the Enchantix song. Mistakes *Just after Tecna fell into the Omega Dimension, two scenes of Bloom in her Enchantix form are shown: the first one is a close-up on her eye and you can see that her bangs have highlights in them as they do in her Enchantix form and the second one is when there is a close-up on her mouth and she shouts, "Noooo!", you can see her pink bow from her Enchantix form. *The color scheme of Aisha's Enchantix form changes back-and-forth from cyan to spring green. *When Faragonda invited Winx to tell them about Andros, they were all there except for Flora what means that she may be forgotten. Quotes (Rai English) Bloom: I'm not going to let another planet be destroyed. I couldn't do anything about Domino, but I can surely try to save Andros. Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my world.'' Bloom: Well, then we'll do it together. Musa: 'Taboc, ''we've got to do something! We have to save her! '''Taboc:'' I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. Tecna is gone.'' (The Winx cry) (4Kids) Bloom:'' I'm not going to let this entire world be destroyed. Even if it's a long shot, I'm gonna go and try to close the portal from the inside.'' Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my realm.'' Bloom: ''Well, then we'll do it together.'' Musa: ''Taboc, we've got to get Tecna out of there!'' Taboc: I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. This is her destiny. Videos 4Kids Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes